Why did you do it- SansxReader
by TheRootbeerQueen
Summary: A special fanfic for one of my favorite characters from Undertale.
1. Chapter 1

You woke up in a bed of yellow flowers. That was the first thought to go through your head. 'I'm in a bed of flowers.. ' They were all still lush and beautiful to look at. Even if you had landed on them, they weren't squished. At first you were confused to how you had gotten here. Oh yes, that's right. You had fallen while climbing the mountain. You stood up and looked around. You were in a simple room. At the very end there was a hallway. Seeing as it was the only thing there, you guessed that that was the way to go. You walked over to the exit and walked through. Inside, there was a little flower.  
"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Your new to the underground ain't cha?" he asked with a friendly smile. Despite all this, you couldn't help feeling weary. Something told you this flower was anything but friendly. He went on to tell you about these.. 'Friendliness pellets'. He told YIU to go to them. You were tempted to obey, but a firm voice told you no. You avoided them. Flowey frowned. You repeatedly dodged them two more times. That's when Flowey made a face that could only be defined as 'creepy'  
"You know what's going on here don't ya? You just wanted to see me suffer." He sneered. You were suddenly surrounded by the pellets. "DIE!" he screeched. You looked around wildly, trying to escape. But then they dissapeared. You looked at Flowey confused, but he was just as confused as you were. Suddenly a fireball appeared and sent him packing. A beautiful goat woman appeared, she was smiling as she walked up to you.  
"What an awful on the poor innocent youth!" she cried. You were unsure of what to do. This monster didn't seem evil, but then again... Flowey didn't either. The goat lady, who's name was Toriel, took you by the hand and led you away. Something about this place seemed familiar.. But what?

******** time skip ********  
Finally, Toriel led you to her house. She had showed YIU how to deal with monsters, how to complete puzzles, how to be independent. You had even met a friend! Well, at least you considered the ghost you had met a friend. You went inside and Toriel told you about the pie she had made for you. You loved pie, and were quite excited to try it. But Toriel had another surprise waiting for you, your very own room! It was small, but roomy. You glanced around happily at the brown walls and furniture. You played with some of the toys, and poked around a little. But you were finally tired, and YIU fell asleep. When you woke up, you noticed a piece of pie on the ground. You grinned. That must be from Toriel. You picked it up and went out if the room. You walked down the hall til you found Toriel. She was reading a book.  
"Oh my! Up already?" Toriel asked. You nodded. She continued talking about getting your education and wanting to be a teacher. But the thought made you anxious. As much as you loved her, you didn't want to stay forever.  
"When can I go home?" You asked. Her eyes widened.  
"Why... this is your home now! um... I'm reading called 72 uses for snails! What to hear about that?" She asked her smile faltering.  
"How can I leave the ruins?" You asked her. Her eyes grew wider.  
"Here's an interesting fact aobut snails. Snails... Make horrible shoe laces. Interesting." She said trying to dodge the question.  
"How do I leave the ruins?" you asked again. Toriel fell silent and you felt just a little scared.  
"I have to go do something..." She said and she hurried away. You followed her curiously down to the basement.  
"You wish to know how to return home do you not? ahead of us lies the end of the ruins. A one way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs." She said as she hurried away. You followed her, sure that she was showing her true colors. An evil, manipulative monster that would do anything to keep you here. You were not expecting her response.  
"...Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child... If you leave the ruins... They... Asgore... will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? ...Go to your room." She told you. You paused, you felt confusion, fear, anguish, longing, and dread... Could it really be true? Every human that was down here had died... Did you really want to take the chance that you, too, would die? ...No. She was tricking you. Scaring you. You were sure this was a trick, right? Uncertainly, you followed her.  
"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning." She said. She had changed so much from the kind Goat lady she had started as. You were afraid. You didn't know what to do. But something about your indecision and your will to live filled you with Determination. You had to leave. You had to. You followed her again. Now you were at the exit. Toriel was blocking the way..  
"You want to leave so badly? hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself... Prove to me you are strong enough to survive." She said. With that. You began a battle. A part of you told you to kill her. Hurt her. But you resisted. You wanted nothing more than to spare her.  
"..." no reply from Toriel. But you did it again anyways.

Again.

Again.

Again.  
"What are you doing?" She asked you. You finally got a reply. Something in her eyes told you she didn't want to hurt you. Just like you didn't want to hurt her. Again, you spared her.  
"Attack or run away!" She cried. But no, you were full of too much determination. You wouldn't back down, but you wouldn't fight either! You spared her.  
"What are you proving this way?" she asked you. You just smiled and spared her.  
"Fight me or leave!" She cried louder. But you still refused.  
"Stop it."  
You spared her.  
"Stop looking at me that way!" She said, close to breaking down. Tears filled your own eyes. She was struggling between her wanting to protect you and not wanting to hurt you. She worried about you. She cared about your safety! She was almost like a... mom to you...  
"Go away!" She cried. The tears had started trickling down her cheeks. Her gaze was still stern, but you could see it was hurting her. She didn't want to push you away.  
"..." Ah, it was back to not talking again. But her face was showing true sadness.  
"..." Her face was now full of pain. The tears streaming down her face. You wanted to reach out to her, comfort her. There was only way you knew how.  
"I know you want to go home... but..."  
Spare.  
"Please go upstairs now.."  
Spare.  
"I promise I will take good care of you here!" She said smiling through her tears. It stung. You knew she would.  
Spare.  
"I know we do not have much, but..." She was breaking your heart.  
Spare.  
"We can have a good life here." Tears were falling down your own face. Your heart felt like it was ripping in two. You wanted to stay here, but you knew you couldn't. No, it was more than that. Something told you staying with her would only leave to further heartbreak. Something strange told you that something wonderful was just around the corner. You had to continue. But looking at her tear stained face made your heart wrench. Why did the world have to be so cold...  
Spare.  
"Why are you making this so difficult..." **Believe me, you have no idea..** a voice in yourr mind whispered.  
"Please... go upstairs..." She asked you, her face full of pain.  
Spare.

Spare.  
"haha..." She laughed through her tears. It was forced.  
Spare.  
"Pathetic, is it not? I cannot even save one child." She said. You finally saw her for what she really was. A lonely lady just looking for someone to take care of... to love... Your heart broke more.  
Spare.

"No, I understand..." She said and sighed, her face towards the ground. "You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations... My loneliness... My fears.. For you I will put them aside." She said. And just like that the battle was over. She smiled at you, tears no longer falling.  
"If you truly want to leave the ruins, I will not stop you. However, when you leave... Please, do not come back. I hope you understand." She said. She hugged you. Once again, you wanted to stay. But something would not let you. It whispered of something to come. After a few minutes, Toriel pulled back. "Goodbye my child." She said and just like that she left. You looked around the room. You were alone, again. The door was right in front of you so you went on through it. You went down a long hallway and through another door. You were not expecting Flowey to be waiting for you.  
"Clever. Veeerrryyyy clever. You think your so smart don't cha? In this world, it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of one person. hee hee hee... I bet you feel great. You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die, and you'll die, and you'll die. Until you tire of trying. What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration?! Or will you give up entirely on this world... And let ME inherit the power to control it. I am the prince of this world's future. Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting. He cackled and disappeared. **Good riddance...** You thought to yourself. You walked through the door in the room. You looked around at your surroundings. You seemed to be in a snowy forest. The scene around you seemed to both mystify and scare you. You started walking down the path. Careful to step around a branch as not to let anyone know you are there. Only to hear the exact branch break behind you. You jumped and felt scared, but continued on wards. Suddenly you heard the sounds of someone following you, then it disappeared. You walked all the way down to a bridge before you froze. The sound of footsteps appeared again, but they were closer and louder. Beads of sweat fell down your forehead. The sound was now right behind you. You jumped as a voice spoke.  
" n. D o n ' l? d." It said. The voice sounded male. You turned around slowly. The figure held out their hand. You hesitated, then shook it. You heard the sounds of a fart and you wrinkled your nose. You could see now that the figure was a short, plump, skeleton with a blue coat. He laughed.  
"The whoopie cushion in the hand trick. Always funny. You're a human right? Thats hilarious! I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton." He told you. You went rigid. You felt as if you had been kicked in the face. What had made you feel this way? What were all these familiar stirrings and feelings?! What was going on?! You searched you're mind for some kind of reply, anything to explain the feelings- then it hit you. Memories flooded back. You HAD been here before. You had met him before. You had saved their world and defeated Flowey/Asriel. You had made many friends. You had all gone to the surface world. But there was something else you remembered... The way you always felt when you were near him... How just the feeling of his cold hands on you made you blush... How his jokes had always been funny... How when you were around him, the world seemed like such a better place... The way that when you made him smile, you felt like you had accomplished a great achievement... Th way you had always wanted to be close to him... You had wanted to protect him from all harm... You could never have done anything to make him angry or hurt him... The way you longed to be with him forever... the passion you had had for him that ran deeper than words could express! The two of you had been closer than close, and had always had each other's backs. You loved Sans. Or at least, you HAD loved him. You had no idea if your feelings for him was still the same. A part of you whispers... wonders... if he remembers you? You don't know exactly how you had gone back to the beginning. Appeared back on the flowers, with everyone's memories seemingly erased. A part of you longed to find the answer. But it was better to just enjoy the time you got to spend with him now, while you try to discover just what you felt towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that you had your memories of what had happened before back, you seemed to understand things more clearly. He was saying the exact same thing he had before. If there was any hint that he remembered you, he didn't show it. He was talking to you, but you didn't seem to hear him. You were just staring at his eyes, or rather... Eye sockets. But nothing seemed changed. You pushed away your mixed feelings and tried to concentrate more on what he was saying. He waved a hand in front of your face.  
"Hey, you listening kid?" he asked you. Ah, this is what you wanted. You realized that now. You had wanted to see if you could change things. That had proved quite successful.  
"Oh, sorry... I was just..." You said, struggling to find the right words. He seemed to understand anyways. He shrugged.  
"We'd better get moving, my brother left the bars to wide to stop anyone from going through." He said. You were confused until you looked over at the bridge. Now you saw what he was talking about. You were guessing the strange structure over it was supposed to keep people out, but it was much to big and open. Sans brushed by you and led the way. You remembered what had happened after this. Papyrus, Sans brother, would appear. You would have to hide behind a lamp. A very conveniently shaped lamp. Sans didn't even have to tell you to do it, you went right behind the lamp. Sans looked surprised for a moment. Or... at least you thought so... There was something strange about the way he looked at you. Almost suspiciously. Could this be a sign he remembered too? You didn't have much time to think. Papyrus strutted into the clearing.  
"Sup bro." Sans said.  
"You know what 'sup' brother!" Papyrus began. And then he launched into the same conversation you had seen before. Nothing had changed. Why was that... Why was nothing changing... You had changed your first conversation with Sans, so why couldn't anything be changed here? You wanted to try something. You were hesitant at first, but gradually you got the will to walk out into the open. Papyrus and Sans stopped talking. Papyrus looked shocked... but Sans...  
"OH. MY. DOG. (Yes. I did change that.) Sans, is that a human?!" Papyrus cried. Sans wouldn't stop looking at you, but he turned his head.  
"Yes." Sans said. Papyrus looked very pleased.  
"OH MY DOG! SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL... I'M GONNA.. I'LL BE SO.. POPULAR POPULAR POPULAR!" He cried. You sighed softly, but smiled. You hadn't changed the conversation, merely sped it up a bit. This was what he said only a clearing later when you first appeared to him. As cute as it was... that wasn't what you wanted. You wanted things to be different. It was time to choose to be different. You weren't going to do the same things you had done before. You were full of determination to change things a bit. Papyrus had already called out his challenge, and was now explaining to you what would happen... sort of... Finally he left cackling. This was about the part where Sans would speak, but you had skipped that. You wondered what would happen now? You looked over at Sans. One of his eyes were glowing blue. It both mystified and terrified you. Just as the snowy forest had. Then the glow disappeared. He just stared at you.  
"... You... didn't have to do that..." He said finally. You looked strait at him. He seemed a little softer now. But the way he looked at you, it was somewhat a mix of fear, desperation, and curiosity. He didn't seem to know what to do. He was almost wary of you. You didn't know why though. But you started to feel like he DID remember. And that almost scared you. Again, you didn't know why. You should feel happy about that.  
"It just seemed like he needed some cheering up." You said smiling. Sans nodded. The look of wariness- for that was how you now described it- had disappeared somewhat. He seemed to relax.  
"Well, thanks for that then." He said. He turned and started to walk away, but stopped. "I'll see you up ahead... Be careful... Kid..." he says. Then he walked out.

Sans POV (Point of View)  
He couldn't believe it... It was them... Y/N. He was sure of it. But the way they had been acting... It wasn't like them at all. Something about Y/N seemed changed. He had a hunch that they remembered. Which was rather strange. He couldn't help but get a bad feeling from the way Y/N was acting. As if something bad was going to happen... It had started when Y/N had come into view mid-chat with Papyrus. He had had a feeling at that very moment that something had gone awry. He was unsure exactly what to think. A part of him wanted to follow Y/N, just to make sure they were all right. But what if that only made things worse... He couldn't seem to decide. But soon he realized where he was going. He grinned. He loved how he didn't even really have to make a decision. His body had already made it for him. He paused to hide and wait for when Y/N appeared. Sure it was risky, but he didn't want to lose Y/N. No matter how much they had changed.

'Be careful kid'... Every part of that conversation had changed greatly. But you couldn't help but feel that one part had a meaning of something deeper. A warning perhaps. You shook it off. It was probably nothing, right? You continued forwards. You remembered exactly what would happen. You'd run into Snowdrake, then Doggo. But what if... What if you did something completely different. Last time you had been here, you had almost felt like another force was guiding you. But not this time, this time... You could control yourself. You could say what you want. Do what you want. You were full of even more determination. You ran like heck, you weren't going to let Snowdrake catch up with you. And Doggo... Well, if you ran fast enough, you could outrun him right?

 **You had no idea just how wrong you were...**

You successfully made it past Snowdrake, and was now approaching Doggo's clearing. You prepared to run like heck. And so you did, until you felt the force of a sword slice through your back. You screamed and fell. You looked back. Doggo was smiling.  
"There you are... I can see you... You can't escape me..." He said. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. Something about his eyes... they seemed different. Wild. Crazy. **e...** You prepared to battle. You remembered how to get by him easily. You did the same things you did before. Half way through the battle, something seemed to whisper to you... _kill him... kill him..._ You were terrified for a moment. But you resisted. The wild look in Doggo's eyes seemed to disappear as soon as you resisted it. You finally seemed to get through to him and spared him. You continued on wards... but the pain in your back.. it was throbbing.. You hadn't remembered the pain being so... so... well, real... You were losing a bit of blood. But you had to continue. You expected to see Sans in his usual place, but he wasn't there. hmm, that was strange. You came to a cross roads, you crossed ice to a sign. You remembered this cross roads. But you read the sign anyways.  
'North: ice  
South: ice  
West: ice  
East: Snowdin town (and Ice)'  
You turned left from the sign and traveled down the path. You came to a snowman. You remembered talking to him before, he gives you a piece of snow to carry around. You talked to him and continued. There was only path left to go to now. You continued, but were stopped by an Icecap. You groaned. You hated the stuck up little monsters. But you began the battle. From experience, you knew how to get the Icecap to go away. So you did it. But it wasn't enough... You were shocked. What was going on?! Icecap should have been satisfied by now! You had fought them a hundred times... What was so different now?! Thats when you stopped. **_Different..._** You had changed a lot... was this the result? You didn't know what to do. You were a bit frightened. The monsters.. Were they all going to be like this? _kill him... KILLL HIM..._ a voice whispered intensely. But you were already determined NOT to do that. Without warning, the icecap struck you. You were bleeding. Again. What was going on... it was still your turn... You looked at your health and almost had a heart attack... **1/20 HP** You had no items that could heal besides the snowman piece... But you wanted to wait to use that. You had no choice but to flee. At least that didn't go wrong. You continued down the path. Now you saw Papyrus and Sans standing behind a square of strange snow. You remembered this. You ignored Papyrus and Sans rambling. You just stared at them. Was it your imagination, or was Sans constantly glancing at you worriedly. Finally the talk was over. Papyrus headed towards you with the electric orb. You smiled as you watched as his footprints didn't fade from the snow, showing you the path you needed to follow. That was the Papyrus you remembered. Always messing up, so innocent... It was all you could do from stifling a laugh. Papyrus had gone back and you were free to do the maze. But you had only taken a couple of steps when you realized you weren't as strong as you had first thought. It was all you could do to keep from falling over. And falling would ensure your death. You struggled to keep going as you walked through the maze. You were only a few steps from getting out of there... But you didn't think you were gonna make. You were much to tired... Why did you suddenly feel so tired... But you had to push forwards... You took one step... then another... and finally took one more before you slump to the ground. Luckily, you fell on the safe path. Papyrus looked confused.  
"err... Human... Get up... It didn't... even... shock you... Why are you...?" He said without his usual invigoration.

Sans POV

He rushed to Y/N. They were seriously injured, he could see that. He had watched as Y/N had suffered attack after attack. This only confirmed that his feeling of dread had turned out true. He prayed that Y/N would still be alive. Y/N was strong. He couldn't imagine them dying from something like this. He reached Y/N and checked for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found that Y/N was still alive. But Y/N was freezing, and out here... It would only get worse. This was a matter of life or death now. He took of his coat and put it around Y/N. He picked them up and trudged away. He looked at Papyrus pleadingly, he seemed to understand. Papyrus sighed.  
"oh all right... I guess we can capture the Human later... Maybe when it's healed and on it's feet..." He grumbled. Sans grinned. He could always count on Papyrus to be compassionate. He carried Y/N to his house, and took them inside. He would do all he could to keep Y/N alive and well... And maybe then... Then he could get closer to them...


	3. Chapter 3

You opened your eyes. You were in a black room. You wondered how you had gotten here. Suddenly blood red eyes appeared in the darkness. You pulled back horrified as something appeared from the darkness. But relaxed when you saw it was a human, just like you. He had pale skin, red eyes, a smile that although seemed friendly sent shivers up her spine. He wore a green and yellow striped shirt.  
"Hi there. I'm Chara." the human said. You stepped back. Chara... Why did that name fill you with dread? You don't remember him from last time..  
"I've been watching you. You seem to have a strange power I have not seen yet... And I want it..." he said getting closer. You pulled back and started walking away slowly.  
"And what's that... " You ask hesitantly.  
" **_You can change things..._** " he said. Suddenly he pulled out a knife. You were terrified. You had no where to go.. Nothing you could do to stop him. You had nothing on you.. Even the snowman piece had disappeared. When the blade first sliced through your skin, you screamed bloody murder. Chara was grinning sadistically. He was here to kill you, you knew that for sure. Another strike and you were screaming in pain. You looked up it his face, tears streaming down your face. He only seemed happy that you were hurting. You were desperate, you didn't know what to do. You looked around frantically for something to help. But there was nothing. It was just black.  
"Help me! SOMEBODY, PLEASE! HELP!" you screamed.

Sans POV

He woke to the sounds of screaming. Instantly he was wide awake. He walked down the stairs warily, wondering what was wrong. He did not expect to see that Y/N was the cause of the blood curdling cries. Papyrus peeked out of his room.  
"SANS! WHAT IS THAT DREADFUL SOUND! YOUD THINK SOME ONE AS GREAT AS I COULD GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE!" He cried. Sans wasn't paying attention to him. He hurried down the stairs to the couch where he had placed Y/N on. Their face was contorted in pain and was screaming. It was obvious that they were having a bad dream. Sans shook Y/N. He didn't quite understand what was going on, but one thing was for sure. He needed to wake them from their sleep. But they didn't wake up, or even open their eyes. Now he was really worried.  
"Y/N! Kid! You need to wake up!" He cried shaking Y/N even harder. It took a couple minutes, but they finally opened their eyes.

-Your POV-

As soon as you opened your eyes you hugged Sans. It was the first impulse you had. It was just so good to see a familiar friendly face. You were still sobbing, the pain had been so real! Even now, you could feel the throbbing pain of the cuts you had received from the blade. You felt Sans wrap his arms around you and pull you closer. A strange warm feeling bubbled to the surface. You recognized it, but were still a bit confused. You wondered if that was really what you were feeling right then... Or if it was a memory.. Either way, for the moment... it felt wonderful. The two of you sat there hugging each other for at least ten minutes. You had finally stopped crying... But you didn't want to let go. You were still so shaken. From the way that Sans wasn't seeming to want to let go any time soon either... You could tell he was enjoying this just as much as you did.  
"OH MY DOG! SANS... ARE... ARE YOU AND THE HUMAN... HUGGING?!" A voice practically screamed. The two of you broke apart immediately. Heat rushed to your cheeks as you saw that Papyrus was on the stairs grinning.  
"OH, I'M SORRY! DID I BREAK UP YOUR ROMANTIC MOMENT?" He asked. You looked at sans and noticed he has a bright blue blush. You couldn't help but smile. You hadn't thought skeletons could blush like that. Sans saw you looking at him and turned away even more embarrassed. Papyrus looked expectantly at the two of you.  
"Um... well... kind of... yeah... But... I wouldn't say... it was a romantic moment..." You said sheepishly.  
"OH! WELL, DONT MIND ME! JUST GO BACK TO DOING WHATEVER THE TWO OF YOU WERE DOING THEN!" Papyrus said, but looking at the grin on his face suggested he thought it was oh so much more. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "WELL, WE'RE UP NOW! MIGHT AS WELL GET US SOMETHING TO EAT!" Papyrus said.  
"Let me guess... Spaghetti?" You asked with a giggle. Papyrus looked at you amazed.  
"WHY, YES! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?" He asked you confused. You froze. Thats right... You're not supposed to know that...  
"Oh... um... I just... Sans... um..." You said struggling to try to find a way to explain.  
"I told Y/N how much you liked spaghetti." He said. Now it was you who looked confused. That was your name! How did he know your name... You hadn't even told him it... Then a thought crossed your mind. It couldn't be... could it? Did he.. Did he really remember? Sans must have just realized his mistake. You didn't think it even possible.. But he blushed even harder. Papyrus looked at the two of you confused.  
"Y/N HUH? IS THAT YOUR NAME, EH HUMAN?" Papyrus asked you. You nodded. Papyrus just shrugged.  
"OKAY THEN. YOU TWO STAY HERE WHILE I GET COOKING." He said. Papyrus ducked into the kitchen. Now alone, the two of you fidgeted looking at their feet. Neither one of you knew what to say.  
"So... um... Y/N... What were you dreaming about?" Sans asked you curiously. You looked at him with shock and fear. A part of you wanted to tell him... To confide with him about the terrifying dream.. But you just didn't know if you were ready yet.  
"Are you sure you want to know..." You say without thinking, and then sheepishly looking away. You cursed yourself. Didn't you just tell yourself you weren't ready yet?! You snuck a peek at Sans, and saw that he was looking at you worriedly.  
"Well yeah... You seemed... well, the mildest word I could use is terrified." He said. This made you ponder for a moment... You wanted to dig deeper...  
"Why would you care?" You say. Sans chuckled.  
"I'm just the kind of guy to worry when somebody's screaming bloody murder." He told you softly. To anyone else that sentence wouldn't seem out of the ordinary. But to you, it hinted something deeper. Maybe it was the way he was looking at you. He was waiting for you to respond.  
"So are you going to tell me or not.." he said.  
"...Maybe... but not here... Not with... well... Let's just say it isn't for everyone" you say sneaking a glance at the kitchen. Sans followed your gaze and gave a slight nod.  
"You know what might clear your head... A NICE WALK!" Sans said rather loudly. You looked stunned. Sans... wanting to go on a **_walk?!_** You grin at Sans.  
"A walk? are you sure you can make it past the first few steps?" you tease him. He shoots you a teasing smile.  
"I think I'm going tibia okay!" He said giving you a wink. You're grin only widened. Then you caught yourself. Why was it so easy to talk to him like that... The two of you hadn't _really_ gotten to know each other that well. At least, this you hadn't. But.. It just felt so natural to act this way with him.  
"Well then, if you're sure... Then lets get out of here." You say. As soon as you step outside, you almost immediately regret it. It was so cold. You hated cold. But it hadn't even really bothered you til now... Unknowingly you stayed close to Sans, who looked at you confused for a moment, but smiled.  
"Now, I think you were going to tell me about the dream..." He said as he led you outside of town.  
"Well... It all started in a black room..." you began.

Sans POV

He listened intently as Y/N explained to him about the dream. He froze with shock when Y/N told him about Chara. This definitely wasn't the right reaction, as Y/N looked at him with suspicion. But they continued explaining anyways. He knew about Chara. It was a demon... And if it ever got close enough to you... It would try to convince you to kill ruthlessly... Some said it was the spirit of the King's adopted human child. He didn't doubt it... Listening to the rest of the dream, Sans paused. 'You seem to have a strange power I have not seen yet... And I want it...' His fists clenched. This was bad... This was very... very.. bad...  
"Hey, Sans?" Y/N asked him.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"I think you may already know that... but I remember... I remember being here before..." Y/N admitted. Sans nodded. He had suspected that.  
"Do you remember too...?" Y/N asked. Sans paused again. He looked at Y/N carefully. But finally, he nodded.  
"Ah, so I was right. Listen... I don't remember how I went back to the beginning... But... Something about going back... Made me want to change things... I changed our first conversation... Kinda sorta changed the conversation between you and Papyrus... but after that, everything seemed to go haywire. The monsters that attacked, they seemed a little more ruthless then I remembered. I remembered how to deal with an Icecap... but It didn't work... And not only that.. It attacked during my turn. Thats how I got so bloody... Well, that and the attack from Doggo... I'm a bit confused... Is the fact that I'm changing things making bad things happen?" Y/N asked. He looks at them. A part of him wanted to tell them what he had felt when they had first changed things... But wouldn't that only make things worse? In a way... He didn't want things to stay the same either. He wanted to spend more time with Y/N. But what if something really bad happened... He could lose them... And he had a feeling that they wouldn't be able to come back this time...  
"Yeah. I had a feeling about it the first time you changed things." He said. Y/N looked at him in surprise.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Y/N asked curiously.  
"Well, I wasn't sure you would understand. I didn't know for sure if you remembered or not then." He told Y/N. Y/N nodded thoughtfully. Then they looked at him.  
"When I said Chara's name... You seemed to freeze up.. Do you... know anything about him?" Y/N asked. He nodded.  
"Will you tell me?" Y/N asked him seriously.  
"Sure kid. But lets take a rest shall we? my feet are killing me!" He said. Y/N grinned.  
"But we only just left the town!" They laughed. Sans smiled at their laugh. It always filled him up with joy to be rewarded with Y/N's laugh.  
"Why don't we head to Grillby's?" He asked Y/N. Y/N furrowed their brow.  
"Are you sure they're open?" Y/N asked.  
"Heck yeah! Grillby's is always open!" He called as he turned and headed back into town. Y/N hesitated, then followed him. He noticed that they got closer to him, but more aware of it and relaxed. His already wide grin softened. He loved being close to Y/N. Nothing else in the world could make him happier. If only they could stay that way forever. But something told him... That it was not to be...


	4. Chapter 4

You and Sans walked back into town. Not many people were outside, but those who were couldn't help but stopping and staring at the odd couple. You felt yourself blushing and pulling even closer to Sans, who wrapped his arm around you protectively. You felt a bit flustered about that. Not sure you wanted to be that close, but some traitorous part of your mind relished in it. Sure enough, Grillby's _was_ open. The fiery monster was currently washing a cup. Sans sat down at the big long table up front. You took a seat next to him.  
"So, what do you know about Chara?" You asked him.  
"Well, I know that he's a demon. If he's near enough to you he will try to make you kill others ruthlessly. He can take over others easily without them even noticing. You aren't even aware you aren't in control. Some say he's the spirit of the Kings adopted human child." he whispered to you. You nod thoughtfully, taking it all in.  
"But why would he be interested in me? What does he want so badly to change?" You asked him.  
"Honestly, I don't know. But whatever it is, you can be assured its not going to very good. You need to be so careful Y/N! The moment you let him in, he's going to use and corrupt you. And.. And... And.." Sans trailed off. He was blushing like heck. Your curiosity sparked.  
"And.. What?" you ask him batting your eyelashes teasingly. Sans grinned but his blush still remained.  
"And... **I don't want to lose you..** " he said quietly. You look at him surprised. You had noticed he seemed to still have feelings for you.. But you didn't think it ran that deep. What were you to say? You looked deep down in your heart. Beneath all the memories of the times the two had spent together previously, til you could sort out your own feelings.  
"You know what, I don't want to lose you either." You say and lean against him, resting your head on his shoulder. Which was rather hard to do since he was so short. Sans smiled, the blush still bright blue on his face. He leaned against you and the two of you stayed that way for a while. "Truth be told.. I'd be rather.. 'bone'ly without you." You tell him. Sans chuckled.  
"Good one kid.." he said.  
"THERE YOU TWO ARE! YOUR SPAGHETTI HAS BEEN READY FOR A WHILE!" a voice cried. You and San's jumped. Everyone turned towards them. You turned to see Papyrus at the door. He was grinning widely. You got up and and walked towards the door, trying hard to hide your blush from the watching crowd. Sans followed you and all three of you went back to the Skeleton brothers' house. You and Sans walked side by side holding hands as you went. Papyrus noticed this but said nothing. You all went inside and you immediately went towards the kitchen.

-Sans POV-  
It was only a few seconds after Y/N went into the kitchen that Papyrus slapped him on the back. Sans jumped.  
"SO, YOU AND THE HUMAN HUH?" Papyrus asked his brother. Sans blushed and looked away.  
"I WOULDN'T GET TOO ATTACHED TO THEM. I STILL HAVE TO GIVE THEM TO UNDYNE!" Papyrus said. Sans looked at his brother. Oh yeah... He had forgotten. Fortunately, he already knew how that would turn out. He and Y/N would become friends. And he had a feeling that his brother would be no match for Y/N. After all, this was Papyrus he was talking about. He would never really hurt Y/N. But still, some small part of his mind wondered... _**Would he?**_ But he didn't have long to think about it because right then Y/N stuck their head out of the kitchen.  
"Are you guys coming or not?" They asked. Sans stopped blushing and headed to the kitchen as well.

\- Your POV-  
Sans sat next to you at the table while Papyrus placed a plate of Spaghetti in front of you. You hesitantly took a bite and could barely stifle the urge to wrinkle your nose in disgust. You saw Papyrus looking at you expectantly. You didn't want to let him down.  
"It's good! You should become a chef!" you choke out. You saw Sans grins and hides his face in his sleeve so that Papyrus couldn't hear him chuckling.  
"WHY, YOUR ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM A WONDERFUL CHEF!" Papyrus said grinning triumphantly. You nod as if that was absolutely true. You finish your spaghetti and look over at Sans, who has just finished making his spaghetii sculpture. You let out a snort and a chuckle. Sans smiles at you happily. Papyrus just sighs.  
"SANS, WOULD YOU JUST EAT THE SPAGHETII!?" Papyrus asked him.  
"That might be PASTAble." Sans said giving you a wink.  
"GAH! WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME?!" Papyrus cried. You giggle. Sans chuckles and stands up.  
"All right. Well, I think that Y/N and I are going to head to my room for a bit." He said. You stand and follow him out. Sans leads you up the stairs to the door farthest on the right. Before he even opened it, you noticed something strange. There were shadows coming from underneath the door that looked like the type of shadow cast by a fire. Before you could ask Sans about it, he swung open the door. You expected to see some sort of fire in his room, but it was unusually plain. The first thing you noticed was how messy the room was. It was really something you should expect with Sans. Sans held the door open for you and you stepped inside. Sans closed the door and led you over to the bed. It looked pretty plain with it's navy blue sheets. It was just a regular bed, unlike the race car bed Papyrus had. He sat down on it, and you guessed you should do the same. For a little while the two of you sat in silence.  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" you asked him.  
"Well... For one thing, I think you need to continue." he said. You looked at him surprised. Yes, you understood what he was talking about. But you didn't really want to leave. You had kinda hoped that you could have just stayed with Sans.  
"A-are you sure? I mean... we don't necessarily have to do what we did last time... I barely made it through that one before." You said. You watched as Sans flinched and all the color drained from his face at the memory of how many times you had been close to death.  
"I know... But as much as I hate the idea, everyone else is miserable down here. We need you to get them out of here. But this time will be different, because this time _I'm_ going to be with you every step of the way." Sans told you. You looked at him even more surprised. But then you smiled.  
"You mean that? You'll come with me?" you ask him. Sans nodded.  
"Of course. Well... I have to clear it with Papyrus first. And for him to approve, you're going to have to become friends with him first." Sans said. You nodded, suddenly realizing what he was really saying. You needed to face Papyrus.  
"Okay. But not... Not just yet... I kind of want to just live a little normally for a couple days if that's okay with you..." You asked sheepishly. Sans smiled and nodded.  
"That sounds good." He said. What both of you didn't realize was that Papyrus had been listening in on the conversation.

Papyrus's POV

He was a little confused at what he had heard... They way those two had been talking... It seemed like there was some sort of secret they both shared. And the fact that Sans wanted to go with the human sort of made him feel uncomfortable. Sure, his brother was lazy.. and always making those awful puns... But he didn't know if he wanted his brother to leave. But he wasn't against the fact of the human staying. Infact, he was all for it. Despite the fact that he would have to capture the human soon... The thought of having a spaghetti lover in the house was seemingly too good to be true. And the human obviously made Sans happy. And as long as he was happy... So was Papyrus.


End file.
